Witwolf
Plot Summary Skye Halliwell (whose apart of a family of witches) and her family finally vanquished all types of threatful demons. Skye takes one final look at her home that she grew up in as she and her family move from San Francisco, California to Forks, Washington to restart their lives as normal people. As a teen Skye was never able to make many friends because of her family secrets, but as soon as she gets there she meets her next door neighbor, Andrea Stewart. After meeting some of Andrea's friends, Skye begins to live a normal life with her new friends. Skye hangs out with Andrea and her friends at the mall and she bumps into a boy named Jacob Black. As soon as Skye thinks that her family was safe from evil she gets attacked by demon who tells her that a new kind of evil is trying to become the new Source of all evil. Skye then vanquished him, but his vanquishing causes her to fall off a cliff into the ocean below. As she tries to swim to the surface she is pushed back down into the water, drowning her. Skye wakes up in the hospital not remember very much about how she got there. She only remembers feeling wind breezing through her face and hair or fur, but she figures that she was just dreaming. When she asks who saved her, Piper Halliwell, her mother says that she was saved by a boy and her friends tell her that it was Jacob. When Skye is released from the hospital she goes around town to look for Jacob to thank him for saving her life, but after days go by she doesn't find him and decides to give up. One afternoon Skye was fixing Piper's jeep when Billy Black, who has become friends with her father, Leo Wyatt, comes by to visit with his son who happens to be Jacob. Before Billy and Jacob left the house they invited the Halliwell family over to their house for a bonfire. They all agreed to go except for Wyatt and Chris, Skye's older brothers. Wyatt didn't trust many people due to Skye's past. At the bonfire Skye and Jacob begin to get to know each other while preparing for the bonfire. During the bonfire Billy told a story about the shape-shifters and their war agianst the Wendigos. Before he could get the end of the story it began to rain and before leaving Jacob asks Skye out on a date, which she accepts. Later that night Wyatt talked to Skye about Jacob and asked how she felt about him because he doesn't seem to any of Skye's love interests. The Halliwell family begins to get worried when they hear that some sort of creature has been attacking people in Forks, but they just focused on keeping a closer eye around the town. The next night Skye goes to on her date with Jacob. When the night was over Jacob kissed Skye goodnight leading to Skye having stronger feelings for Jacob. The next mornig for breakfast Wyatt begins to asks Skye about her date and Jacob which nearly leads to an arguement between Skye and Wyatt but before the arguemetn starts Piper steps in to stop it. Later that day Skye decides to go into the woods and meditate from the stress that has been going on with Wyatt, demons and something attack people. As she began to meditate and relax she get a premonition, (since she doesn't have that power) but she realized that it could be that her powers have been advancing. She sees a creatue trying to attack, she starts to run towards her car but is stopped by the creature she saw in her vision. Skye tries to blow the creature up but her powers were too weak to vanquish it. Before the creature could do any damage to Skye a werewolf came in to protect her from the creature. The creature runs off leaving the wolf to bleed to death. Skye healed the wolf with her whitelighter side and as soon as the wolf was healed it ran of into the woods. After the incident, Skye found out that the creature that attacked her was a Wendigo. Wyatt was eager to get back into the demon fighting but Piper forbid him from hunting them down without know what their purpos was. A few days later Skye goes to visit Jacob but is surprised that Jacob is acting differently. When she tries to speak to him he becomes short-tempered towards Skye and yells at her to leave. As she is leaving she hears a women screaming for help in the woods. Skye goes into the woods to help the women only to reveal it was a trap to lure people to help. The Wendigo attacks Skye by scratching her, but before they could kill her the werewolf returns with its pack to attack the Wendigos. Skye lost consciousness from the scratches all over her body. Skye wakes up in her room to see Jacob sitting beside her. He questions her about what information she has on the Wendigos. Skye tried to act like she doesn't know what he was talking about, but Jacob asks Skye if she remember what she saw before waking up in the hospital. Skye wonders how he knew about what he saw and she figures out that he was the werewolf that has been saving her from the Wendigos. Jacob then asks Skye how she heal him when he was close to dying and she told him that she was a witch. When Skye tells her family about Jacob they were surprised except for Wyatt who was angry about Skye tell their family secret to Jacob. Piper and Leo had no problem with it, but since this was the second time Wendigos attack Skye, Piper adviced that the family carry around potions with them to vanquish anymore Wendigos that would attack them again. The next day, Skye goes to Jacob's house to talk about each others family history, but is interrupted by by a couple named Zachary and Alana. Jacob tells Zachary to leave his land but Zachary refuses to leave. He and Jacob get into a fight while Alana tries to attack Skye. Jacob protects Skye but then gets attacked by both Zachary and Alana. Skye reaches out for Jacob and magically throws Alana and Zachary away from Jacob. Before Zachary and Alana could attack Skye, other wolves began to chase after them. When Skye and Jacob return home Wyatt immedietly started yelling at Skye for continuing her relationship with Jacob. Wyatt argued with Skye about trusting Jacob with their secret, leading to Jacob telling Wyatt his reasons for hating Wendigos.(Wendigos killed his mother) Jacob leaves the house shocked and quiet after revealing his personal life. A while after the arguement Skye gets a surprise visit from a friend from Magic School. Her childhood friend, Christie came from San Francisco to help vanquish the Wendigos. One night in the middle of the night Skye goes to get water, but when she comes back she sees herself sitting in meditation. She asks her parents about it and tell her that she is astral projecting.(Similar to Prue Halliwell) During the day Skye gets a visit from Jacob, who tells her that Zachary is recruiting more Wendigos to attack his pack. Jacob asks Skye to stay out of the fight but she refuses considering the fact that she is a whitelighter and her job has always been to help innocents and fight evil beings. Skye introduces Jacob to Christie and leads him out the house before Wyatt could return home. While Skye was sneaking Jacob out of the house Wyatt and the rest of her family orbed infront of them. Before Wyatt could yell at Skye they are under attacked by two demons and two darklighters. After vanquishing three of them, Skye, Watt, Chris, and Christie were knocked down. Wyatt was the first one to get back up and so the darklighter pointed his crossbow towards Wyatt's heart. When the darklighter shot the arrow Jacob ran in front of Wyatt, taking the arrow in the shoulder. Wyatt then vanquished the darklighter. While Chris and Wyatt helped Piper and Leo up, Skye and Christie were getting the arrow out of Jacob's shoulder. After Skye took Jacob home, Wyatt talked to her about Jacob. He told her that he would give Jacob a chance and after taking a darklighters arrow for him that he earned somewhat of respect. A few days later Skye and Christie go to Jacob's house to learn how to defend themselves again Wendigos. When they arrived there they met Jacob's friends, Sam Uley Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Paul Lahote, Seth and Leah Clearwater. They were happy to meet all of them except for Leah, who immediately did not like Skye nor Christie. After training Skye and Christie were taken to Sam's fiancée, Emily's house. Skye and Christie noticed that she had scars on her face but did not stare at them. Skye and Christie told the story about Magic School, their powers and demons. The next day Skye and Christie took a break from training and went to the mall to relax.The two talk and the past is brought up about Skye's ex-boyfriend, Caleb. When Skye and Christie got back home her parents were being attacked by a warlock. The warlock warned them that he wasn't going to be the last warlock to come after them. After the warlock attack Skye and Christie went into the Underworld to find some information about the demon who is trying to attack them. They find a demon who heard about new beings coming into the Underworld forming plans against her family. The beings asked for information about each members of the family, but before getting a name of the group the demon was vanquished by another demon who attack the girls. Skye gets hit by an energy ball, but the girls were able to whirl back home safely. As soon as Piper found out that Skye went into the Underworld an argument starts. Piper brought up Skye adolescent mistakes, upsetting Skye. She leaves the house to take a walk and calm down. Skye is later picked up by Jacob who was driving home. Jacob offers to drive Skye back home but she was still angry with Piper that she refused so Jacob drove Skye to his house. Jacob and Skye are alone in the house. Skye makes her way into Jacob's room where she gets a call from Christie, she begs her to come back home but Skye hangs up. Jacob asks Skye what happened and Skye tells him about her ex-boyfriend Caleb and how she lost her virginity to him and he would later leave her to join a free-lance for magic group. Skye was devistated that he left that it lead to her dating a warlock who tried to kill her family. Jacob then tells Skye that Zachary's father killed him mother when he was young. Jacob comforts Skye about dealing with memories leading to an intimate moment. After their intimate night together Skye gets a premontion about Jacob getting hurt by Zachary. Worried, Skye goes back home to look in the book of shadows to find a way to vanquish Zachary and Alana. She is interrupted by Piper who apologizes to her about bringing up her bad past. Skye forgives her. Later that day Skye is drawing a picture of Jacob when she touches the paper she gets another premonition of Jacob walking in the woods with Alana and a few Wendigos following him. Skye immediately goes into the woods to find Jacob in a nearby cave. She finds him injured asking Zachary where Skye was. When Jacob sees Skye he then finds out that Zachary had lied saying that he had kidnapped Skye. Zachary and Alana had planned that Skye would come to help Jacob. Alana then picks up a crossbow and then shoots Skye in the rib with a Darklighter arrow. Zachary then traps them both in the cave. Skye is slowly dying from the posion in the arrow. Jacob quickly thinks and telepathically contacts Sam and his pack. A few minutes go by until Sam and the pack showed up. They dug through the rocks and were able to reach Jacob and Skye. After escaping the cave Jacob quickly took Skye to her brothers for healing. Jacob got Skye back home in time. While Wyatt was healing Skye Jacob and his pack left the house to go after Zachary. Skye wanted to go help Jacob but her family wanted her to stay, she begged for them to help. Piper agreed to help, she ordered Chris, Wyatt and Leo to make potions and to meet up with them in the woods. Christie whirled them to the woods, when they got there they saw a full on war between the Wendigos and werewolves. Skye finds Jacob battling Zachary and Alana, she was able to knock Alana off of Jacob to make the battle even. Skye and Alana fought each other until Skye was knocked off her feet giving Alana the opportunity to run and escape. Skye looks over to see Zachary overpowering Jacob. Zachary brought up Jacob's mother, Jacob gets inraged and grabs a hold of Zachary's neck with his teeth. Jacob snappd Zachary's neck, killing him. After the fight Skye didn't see Jacob for a few days until he showed up at her house. He took Skye to a cemetary to see his mother's grave. The grave had been scratched up and cracked, Jacob says that it was Zachary and his group who vandalized his mother's grave. Skye was saddened by how bad the grave had been destroyed. She put her hands over the grave and healed what needed to be healed. Jacob thanked her for all her help against the Wendigos. Jacob and Skye embrace each other as Skye has a feeling that someone is watching them.